SNK Interview
by cjkid123
Summary: Ask questions to SNK's three top icons Kyo, Terry, & Ryo who are all wating but do you have what it takes to ask a question that so many have been dying to ask for well if so get the typing & start asking!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys It's Cjkid here giving u guys a chance to ask the three main SNK heroes some questions that you may want to know so go head & ask away cause here we have first. . . . . .

Kyo Kusanagi so say wassup Kyo

Kyo: Well fine if it makes anybody feel any better . . . . hey it's Kyo Kusanagi & if your reading this fic than you probably already know about me so I don't think I need to really explain myself here.

Host:Okayyyyyyyyy . . . . .

Kyo then looks at the host with a questioning face.

Kyo:What do you mean okayyyyyy huh.

Host:Oh never mind . . anyway next we have the hungry wolf Terry Bogard!

Terry: Hey whats up everybody it's your beloved Terry B here just ready to answer any questions you have so I can knockout the park & I know for a guy with my reputation I probably have a lot so I'm ready to get wild whenever you guys are!

Host: Wow that was more than I though really!

Terry: Helps if your energetic or at least helps me & I'm pretty sure Kyo agrees right?

Kyo: Can't lie with you on that one!

Host: Alright & last but not least we Have the raging tiger Ryo Sakazaki!

Ryo: Hey pal that's my dad I'm the invincible dragon!

Host: OK ok shees!

Terry: Yea lighten up Ryo you don't get this everyday you know.

Ryo: Yea . . . well I'm just a little concern

Kyo: Really . . . what's there to worry about but questions in an interview?

Ryo: That's just it the questions!

Terry: Look I'm sure it can't be that bad I mean what could they possibly ask

Ryo: What' my phone number, What size are my boxers, Why I haven't banged King yet?

Kyo, Terry, Host: ?

Ryo: . . . . .ah . . . yeah

Kyo: Pffssh hmm hmm hmm hmm(Laughing) REALLY WOW!

Terry: You actually didn't . . . . . . .(scratching the back of his head) Not that it's any of our business & all!

Ryo: Look long story short I

Host: OOOOOOkkkkkaayyyy well I better rap this up before it get's outta hand so remember Kyo, Terry & Ryo are here the question is do you have what it takes to ask what many have wanted but are afraid or shy to ask well if not than start asking in the reviews & or send message & they'll get right back to you right guys!

Kyo: Wow wonder what she saw in you.

Ryo: Hey you wanna go at it hot shot?

Terry: Well there goes the neighborhood

Host: Ahh . . . .okay wellllllll . .. ah guess we'll be seeing you & you're questions next chapter but for now BYE!


	2. First Questions

Well we have a question . . . . . ah ooookkkkk are you ready guys?

Kyo:Why do you look so nervous huh?

Host: Well you see it's?

Terry: Is it a question about Geese cause if it is then I don't mind cracking on his behind any day!

Host: no it's not about him it

Ryo: Well then stop staying in wandersvill & ask the questions already!

Host: Ok ok ok shees well the questions are from F97-Master of Saikyo & the first one is for Kyo

Kyo: Well then don't stop there pops lay it on me!

Host: Well is says What's with that weird gay obsession Iori has with you?

Kyo: Wait what gay obsession yuck! I hope he isn't gay but then again if he is it's more the reason I get to burn ass to the ground next time we meet!

Ryo:Dude you didn't even answer the question?

Kyo: Alright alright don't get your gi all up in a bunch pal . . . . Annnnywaay if you don't know we have this history between our clans & quite frankly due to some misunderstanding years later it leads to this guy on a hunt for me. . . . yea that'll probably sum it up . . . .come ta think of it he dose look gay dosen't he really!

Ryo: Yea I never got that Yagami creep anyway

Host: We'll come to think of it the next question is for you Ryo & it's from the same guy!

Ryo: Alright this better be a good one I hope cause I don't here much from fans nowadays !

Host: Ahh . . . . . . I don't know how to say this with a big beating is all

Ryo: Say what if it's about King & me I ain't tellin

Host: No no . . . well . . .

Ryo: Out with it pops!

Host: Why are you a total ripoff of Ryu from street fighter?

Ryo: WHAT HOW MANY FREAKIN TIMES DO I HAVE TO HERE THAT GUYS NAME IN EVERY SINGLE MEDIA I'M IN!

Terry: Jeez Ryo calm down it's only a question

Ryo: A question . . . A QUESTION look Terry you know as much as I that every where I go it always "He's cool . . . but Ryu's better" or "What a Ryu wannabe" hell I remember some guy in pink called me Ryu to come ta think of it & he looked like Robert!

Kyo: Look just answer the question & quit the hissy fit already you're starting to remind me of that gay bastard already.

Ryo: But how do I answer it I mean I have orange-yellow hair, nice on the eyes of course,orange gi, one hand fire ball,one hand uppercut,a double gliding kick & probably one of the most powerful unorthodox fighting styles anywhere not to mention the haoshokoken so what can I possibly have in common with a guy like that . . . I swear one day I'll kyokugen bum kick the crap outta that guy.

Terry: I think you should save it for when you actually meet the guy ok there fancy pants

Host:Any how your turn Terry & same guy aswell

Terry:OKAY!

Kyo:JEEZ hom many times do you have to scream that!

Ryo: Yea real alram clock you have there!

Terry: Sorry guys but iv been waiting for my question the whole day so let it rip big H!

Host: Are you ok?

Terry:Yup never been better now ask the question Host

Host:Well that appears to be the question "Are you ok"?

Terry:Are . . . You . . . . Ok? 

Kyo & Ryo(Laughing)

Terry:Hey whats so funny

Kyo: I think he means your buster wolf man

Terry:What about it!

Ryo:We'll you say are you okay every time before you do it

Terry:Really . . . .. No Andy would've tolled me long ago . . . . well let me try

Terry gathering chi:HHHHHHhhhuuuuuhhhhhh AR

Kyo:Here it comes!

Terry:AI U OKAAAAA . . . . BASA WOFFFFFFF!

Ryo:Ya see

Terry: Well I don't know it makes my move more powerful to me at least

Ryo:Really let me try that crappy language then maybe I could finally show pops a thing or two

Kyo:Ryo I wou . . . Ah whatever

Ryo gathering chi: HHHHHHHhhuuuuuuhhhhh AR

Ryo: AI U OKAAAAA . . . . . HHHHAAAAAOOOLLLL SHOW A COOL CANNNNNNNN!

Kyo: Hey congrats you finally showed the world a funnier joke than Terrys language(Stars laughing nonstop)

Ryo:Heck it works tho

Terry:GUYS!

Host: well those are our questions for today so tune in next chap & see what other crazy we might have until then bye !

lol Well have to admit Master of Saikyo this was a fun one for me so thanks a lot & really good questions! I hope to hear more from you & other just like these & more & I hope you enjoyed them to . . .. well see ya until next time!


End file.
